Turtles dreams
by Leader in blue
Summary: Have you ever wandered what the turtles dream about? If so you need to read this.
1. Back home

**Hi , I have a new story idea , my sister gave me this idea so give her some credit (she don't have a fanfic account so that's why I'm writing it.) But I come up with most...wait all the ideas , She just said 'Hey why don't you make a story about what the turtles dreams...so yeah**

**Anyways on with the story **

It was around 9:00 in New York. In it's sewers were four turtles getting ready for bed it's been a long day for them , fighting the foot , looking for mutagen (A/n : hope I spelled that right) with no luck "Aright guys time to hit the hay." The leader said "Ya know their called 'the foot' not 'the hay'." Mikey yawned not getting the reference "It means time for bed." Donnie answers. Leo *facplams* "uhhhhh..." "What?""Let's just get to bed." Leo replied "Will do." Mikey says headed toward his room , before he shut his door he said "Good night everyone!" then he shut his door "G'night." Raph mumbled and went to his bedroom and shut the door "Night." Leo says and yawned and went to his room. Donnie was the last one to go to bed , cause he tinkered with his inventions *yawns* "I'm gonna call it a night." He said to himself , then went to his bed and instantly fell asleep.

**I know this was a short chapter , on the next chapter we will explore Donnie's dream...and the other's dreams and I promise the chapters will be longer, please review I need to know if I'm any good at this writing thing. :)**

**Ltd , Like a turtle do**

** -_Leader in blue_**


	2. The love gun

**Hi all , It's me again , and back with a the second chapter...In this chapter we explore Donnie's dream , so yeah anyways on with the story.**

In Donnie's room , lay a very tired turtle probably cause he was working on his inventions , well let's see what this purple masked turtle dreams about...

_Donnie was in his lab working on an one of his inventions , his brothers were doing what they do Donnie doesn't really care , he just minds his own business .__Donnie was almost finished till he heard "Guys time to go" yelled Leo their leader everybody headed to the living room "Alright let's go" he said .They ran to into the sewers , toward the surface to go out on the their evening patrol they ran along the rooftops keeping an eye out , well except for Mikey , of course. After a while Leo said "Well looks like no trouble tonight let's head back home" Donnie was glad cause now he can finish what he started , back in the sewers was mostly a quiet walk home till "Well that was a first." Mikey exclaimed "A first of what?" asked mad Raph cause he didn't get to bust some heads "A first of night of zero trouble" replied a very happy Mikey "Well I glad cause I get to finished an invention I started a while ago" Donnie smiled "No one cares" Raph grumbled. _

_When they were home Donnie went straight to his lab to finish his invention , a few hours later he yelled "EUREKA!" "What happened" Leo asked as he and his brothers ran into Donnie's lab "I have the ultimate weapon...HAHAHA" He replied laughing. They just stared at him "I think he has gone mad" Mikey whispered loudly._

_"Mm-hm what does it do exactly?" Leo asked confused "Well it will get April to notice me" he simply replied with a smile "Soooo your gonna shoot April , the girl you like and your not worried of hurting her at all?" Raph asked " Well first I have to test it." he replied "Mm-hmm so what exactly are you gonna test it on?" "Mmm well...I will figure it out" Donnie gave a weak smile " But I have reliable Intel that's it gonna work" he added Raph rolled his eyes "Are you sure Donnie?" Leo asked "Yeah what if it does the opposite" Raph a__dded with a smirk "Well I have to do is put the knob..." "I don't understand science" Mikey put his finger on Donnie's mouth " All I have to do is shoot her with it on this setting *points to setting* she will faint due to the shock then make sure she sees me when she wakes up." he said with a smile "Ok if you say so Donnie" Leo said leaving along with Raph and Mikey. _

_Donnie looked at the clock 5:30ish that's when April usually shows up he heard his stomach growl he forgot to have lunch cause he was so caught up in his 'Love gun' is what Mikey calls it so he went in the kitchen to grab a quick snack. April was on her way to the lair , when she got there "Sup April" Mikey chimed "Nothing but school" she replied with a smile "Hey April" Leo said as he walked toward the TV to watch his favorite show 'Space Heros' "Hey" she says. Donnie heard her voice he stopped what he was doing to go and get the 'Love gun' "Oh Hi April" Donnie chimed in walking toward his lab "Hi" she waved. Donnie got the gun and put it on the right setting cause he didn't want to mess up...again he cracked open his door only a little so she wouldn't see him 'I hope this works' he thought to himself then he aim and closed his eyes , then pulled the trigger. April felt something that didn't hurt but made her feel dizzy in the head then everything went dark. Donnie came out from his lab "Did you just...shoot her?!" Leo asked Donnie nodded._

_"Woooow didn't see that coming" Mikey remarked "Did you even test it?!" Leo asked shocked Donnie nodded "Don't worry she'll wake up soon" Donnie reassured. April started to wake up to Donnie gently shaking her "April you awake?" Donnie gently shook her again " "Yeah I am now" she replied then she felt something weird she felt different __she got up an hugged Donnie , he blushed "Thank you Donnie"She says sweetly "Your welcome April" he replied with a smile and hugged her back she just higher tighter "uhh hehe April you can let go know" "No" she replied Donnie looked down at her , she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon " See it worked" Donnie told his brothers laughing. She started squeeze the breath out of him " Seriously April you can let go now" Donnie tried to pull her off , but she had a very tight grip obviously from training with Master Splinter she was getting stronger "Can you guys help me to get her off?" Donnie asked and turned to his brothers who was trying to hold back their laughs "I don't know Donnie this is not what you wanted?" Raph asked "No not exactly what the results I thought would come out" Donnie admits defeat "Ok alright guys let's pull her off" Leo ordered . It took awhile but they eventually got her off Donnie could finally breathe " Donnie please don't leave like this" she crys "Donnie can you fix this" Leo asked Donnie thinks a little bit "I think I can reverse this" Donnie replied "So you just shoot her again?" Mikey said struggling to hold April back "Man she is strong for a girl" Mikey added "You do know she has been training with Master Splinter?" Raph asked "psssh of course" Mikey said "I will be right back " Donnie said running to his lab to get the gun "WAIT DONNIE DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!" April yelled as Donnie took off toward his lab. _

_His brothers were having trouble holding April back , Mikey got hungry and let go "I'm hunger I'm gonna get some pizza" He said leaving his brothers to deal with April "Mikey get your shell back over here" Raph yelled. April took advantage and did a backflip and took off to Donnie's lab and Leo and Raph tried to catch her but she ran to fast and slammed the door in their faces and locked it Leo and Raph fell down and rubbed their noses "Hey where's April?" Mikey asked looking around "She got away Thanks to you." Raph got up to beat Mikey , and Mikey took off screaming Leo just shook his head "GUYS!" he yelled "Hold on let me..." he didn't finish cause Leo interrupted "Later you can beat Mikey , okay? Know help me get this door open" "Fine" Raph grumbled and went to help Leo open the door. In Donnie's lab "Did you just slam the door in their faces?!" Donnie asked April "Yep" she replied with a smile and went to hug him again but this time he was ready. _

_She came toward him and he dodged and then little did he know that she had a back-up plan she aimed for Donnie's legs and held on tightly Donnie tried to pull her of but failed then he got an idea he grabbed the gun and put it on reverse he looked at April who was still holding his leg "Hey April" he said "Yeah" she replied with a smile he held up the gun and shot her again. Everything went black and she let go of his leg and fell to the ground , then Donnie heard danging on his door so he went of unlock it cause April locked it "Oh hi guys " he said wearily they walked in to see April on the floor "Did you shot her again?" Mikey asked "Yes I put it on reverse hopefully it worked but just in case Leo you wake her up" Donnie replied "Why me?" Leo asked "Cause your the leader" Donnie smiled Leo *faceplams* "fine" he said and went to wale her up "April" he shook her gently. April opened her eyes to see Leo shaking her and calling her name "What..what happened?" she asked everyone turned to Donnie "He he" he laughed weakly._

Donnie woke up and looked at the clock 1:30 am "Okay either that was a nightmare or a dream gone wrong." Donnie talked to himself , he was really thirsty so he went to get a glass of water.

**Well that's Donnie's dream. Next dream is Mikey's , hope this was long enough for y'all , please review and Thank you Dark nightwatcher for reviewing. **


	3. Pizza party

**I'm back with a new chapter I will take you on the most AWESOME dream EVER...I never had a dream like this... I wish I did...A****nywaysss on with the story.**

* * *

In a messy room in a sprawled out position lie a sleeping , snoring turtle dreamin' about who knows what , and that's why I'm here to show you...what he dreams...

* * *

_Mikey was on patrol on the east side of town. His brothers were wherever he really didn't care. He was walking along the rooftops till he heard a 'Meow' he turned around to find a cat on the roof. Mikey walked toward it "Awww hello little kitty." He said picking the cat up and petting it 'Meow' was all it said. He kept on petting it trying to figure out a name till he heard "Chi chi" a person yelled looking for their cat"Chi chi is that your name?" Mikey asked 'Meow' "Well let's take you home *gasps* maybe he'll want to be friends with me! Cause I have his cat!" Mikey talked to himself "Haha I just impressed myself." He added. He went down to find the guy. Soon he did and he was walking around his apartment yelling "Chi chi" . Mikey jumped down from the roof and walked to where the guy was "Hello." Mikey waved to him the guy turned around to find Mikey right behind him. He was about to scream till Mikey said "Woah Dude chill I just wanted to give you your cat back." Mikey smiled and handed him the cat "Uhhhh thanks W-who or what are you?" the guy asked and took the cat "My name is Michelangelo or you can call me Mikey." He replied with a smile "What's your name?" Mikey asked "It's J-Jimmy." Jimmy replied "Cool can we be friends please." Mikey pleaded "Uhh sure." Jimmy replied really not sure if he can trust him "Sweet I gonna have a party in my and my brothers super secret lair." Mikey said "You mean there's more of you?" Jimmy asked "Of course , plus our Sensei with probably be meditating and I have no clue where my brothers are probably picking up some pizza I hope...It would be the perfect time for a party!" Mikey replied "You will come right?" Mikey asked "Uhhh..." "There will be pizza and music and dancing and partying and more partying it's gonna be awesome!" Mikey interrupted with a smile "Alright." Jim replied. Mikey was about to walk off till he turned around back to Jimmy "Oh and one more thing bring everybody you know and meet me in that alley at 9:30pm" Mikey pointed to the alley "Uhhh I know alot of people , I'm a businessman , and what about my kids?" Jimmy asked "I said bring everybody don't question my awesomeness now go!" Mikey then left. _

_Mikey was in the lair , and he found his brothers doing what they do "Hey guys." Mikey chimed "Where have you been?" Raph asked "I need y'all guys to get some pizza...for me." Mikey ignored Raph "Why would we get pizza...for you?" Raph crossed his arms "Cause I'm hungry and not feeling well." Mikey the started acting sick " *cough cough* See?" Mikey pretended to cough "Let's go." Leo ordered "Fine." Raph grumbled "We'll be back don't__ move." Leo said before they could leave Mikey yelled "WAIT!" "What is it Mikey?" Leo asked "Take Donnie with you." Mikey replied with a smile "Why?" Leo asked "I don't want him...err t- to catch my sickness." "But Donnie's still on patrol he said he want to double check." Leo said "Ooohhh good and don't worry about me , OH! Take your time and get LOTS of pizza and... go get Donnie." Mikey shoved Leo and Raph out the door "Alright time to set up this PARTY!" Mikey grabbed his T-phone and dialed April's number and told her everything and then told her to get over here to help then he hung up and went to get some decorations. _

_Mikey was almost done with the finishing touches with the help of April "Almost...got it!" April said Mikey was holding her up to get the decorations that was to high "Finally" Mikey let April down "What time is it?" Mikey asked "9:27pm." April replied "They will be arriving soon." Mikey told April "Stay here." He told her "Alright."She replied. Mikey went to the manhole cover he tried to lift it up but couldn't , he looked tnrough it and saw feet "HEY CAN Y'ALL GET YOUR FEET OFF THE MANHOLE!" Mikey yelled through the holes "Oh sorry." Some people said then walked off it. Mikey pushed the manhole cover off then got out "Alright ladies and gentleman...and kids , dude you weren't kidding about the kids.__" Mikey saw a bunch of kids grab his legs and hung on them "Did you see that was a pun ...kids...kidding." silence "Alrighty then let's move." Mikey said as he helped the people down in the sewers and got the kids off his legs"Uhhh eww gross." One of them said "It's alright it's just sewage." Mikey said and hopped in the sewer" Follow me if you want to party...with pizza." Mikey said then walked off in the shadows. In the lair April greeted them "Hi I'm April." She waved "Uhhh Hi." Jim said and everybody looking around "IT'S AMAZING!" All the people said "Yeah I get that alot." Mikey replied._

_Mikey felt little hands grab his legs...and of course it was the kids...again "Hey April a little help." Mikey whispered to April pointing to the kids clinging on his legs "Okay." She giggled cause the kids and went to help Mikey out with the kids. After she got them off the kids she turned to Mikey "Alright what do we do with them?" She asked "Mmmm we could put them in the dojo." "That's a good idea." April smiled and lead the kids to the dojo "Alrighty uhh what now?" April asked Mikey who was following "Uh I dunno." Mikey replied with a shrug. One of the kids raised his hand " Yes?" April asked "What do we do?" April turned to Mikey "Hmmm... let me think...OH I got it!" He exclaimed. He walked to a closet and opened it up inside was wooden weapons. The turtles used to use to train with when they were little "Y'all can play with these." He handed each kid a sword or whatever wooden weapons there was. After the kids were settled April and Mikey went to the party area "ALRIGHT ARE Y'ALL READY TO PARRTTTYYY?!" Mikey yelled "YESSS!" They yelled back. Mikey walked to the stereo and turned the music up on full blast._

_Leo , Raph , and Donnie were on their way home with arms full of pizza boxes "How can Mikey eat all this pizza by himself if he is sick?" Donnie asked "I dunno , but we will help him eat it." Leo replied with a smirk "Yeah cause I don't work without getting paid." Raph agreed. Leo , Raph , and Donnie walked into the lair and dropped the pizza boxes when they saw people in their lair dancing. April and Mikey were dancing too. Leo went to turn down the music "MIKEY!" Raph yelled "Oh! Y'all are back with the pizza." Mikey said with a smile "MIKEY WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?!" Raph yelled " A party." Mikey replied "Without us?" Donnie and Leo asked. Raph *Face palms* "Psshh no I was waiting on y'all to get to pizza so the real fun can begin." Mikey smirked evilly and opened a pizza box and grabbed a slice "PIZZAAA FIGGHHTTT!" He yelled and threw the pizza he had in his hands at Raph's face "Ohhhh It's on." Raph grabbed a slice and threw it at Mikey who was running off so Raph chased him. The people went to grab a slice and then they started throwing pizza everywhere. Donnie and Leo shrugged and grabbed a slice of pizza and joined in the fun._

_Master Splinter finished meditating and walked into the dojo , and to his surprise he found children playing. They stopped when they saw Splinter walk in a girl got up and walked up to him "AWWW YOUR SOOO CUTE! Can I keep you?" She asked sweetly "Sorry my child , but I'm not a pet." He replied gently. She looked sad for a moment then went to play hide-n-seek with the other kids. Splinter walked out of the dojo , and to be surprised ...again. There was pizza everywhere people in the lair , throwing pizza and worse Leonardo , Michelangelo , Donatello , and Raphael was doing it too. A pizza came flying at Master Splinter and hit his face Leo saw and stopped the music. Mikey turned to see his Sensei " ALIGHT WHO STARTED THIS PIZZA FIGHT?" Mikey asked "You did." Jim replied "Oh well We live and I don't learn." Was all Mikey could say" Leonardo what is going on in here?" Splinter asked "THE BEST PARTY EVER!" Mikey replied for Leo " I see." Splinter said "Michelangelo come with me." He added as he walked toward the dojo (_Remember the kids are still here their just playing hide-n-seek)_. In the dojo Master Splinter and Mikey walked in "SENSEI I'M SORRY I WAS J-JUST SO ALONE!" Mikey pleaded "Michelangelo!" Splinter said sternly "DUH DUH DUHHHH!" The kids said "Somebody's in trouble." One of them said "Wait! What? Y'all need to get out of here." Mikey said as he got them out of the dojo. Mikey came back to Master Splinter "Okay their gone." Mikey said Splinter turned to face Mikey "Michelangelo my son." Splinter put his paw on his shoulder "Yes?" Mikey asked "You. are. awesome" Splinter said Mikey faints._

* * *

Mikey woke up cause he was hungry "I'm awesome" He said to himself and went to get some pizza.

* * *

**Tada! Hope y'all liked it please review. Next dream...Leo's...but I need some help , if you got any ideas please let me know.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

** Keepin it real**

** _-Leader in blue_**


	4. Leo meets Captain Ryan

**Hi**** people , I'm back with a new chapter , Thank for the ideas for Leo's dream...and I have came up with the perfect dream for our blue masked leader.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The turtles fearless leader was sound asleep in his bed...I'm gonna show what he dreams about...

* * *

_Leo and his brothers just got back from patrolling. Leo placed himself in front of the TV and his favorite show 'Space heros' was on. Raph just grabbed a comic and started reading it. Donnie went to his lab , Mikey was hungry so he went to the kitchen to grab some pizza. (** A/n : I don't know why I always have Mikey getting hungry.I makes me hungry.O_o)** There was none so he went to the living room "Guys there's no PIZZA!" Mikey yelled. Leo turned around to face him "What do you want us to do about it?" Leo asked "You didn't let me finish." Mikey replied "Who wants to get some pizza and go skateboarding?" Mikey asked. Leo just went back to watching 'Space heros' . Raph put his comic down "I'll go." He said getting his skateboard. Donnie came out of his lab "I'll go too. After working on inventions is making me hungry." He said as he went to get his skateboard. _

_Leo just sat there "Leo ya coming?" Raph asked "No , I'll stay here y'all guys go on ahead." Leo said never looking away from the TV. His brothers left leaving him alone watching TV they were having a 'Space heros' marathon , and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Master Splinter walked in and looked around for his brothers "Leonardo where are your brothers?" He asked "They went to get some pizza , and go skateboarding." Leo replied "Why did you not go with them?" Splinter asked "Cause their having a 'Space heros' marathon." Leo replied trying to hide his blush "Oh I'm sorry , I didn't know that 'Space heros' was more important then your brothers. You are their leader." Splinter added "Yes...and that's.. " he didn't finish he hears the TV 'Breaking news : Three mutant turtles captured by someone who calls himself The Shredder' _ (**_A/n : Hey it's a dream anything is_**_ **possible**)__ Splinter looked at Leo "You need to go and rescue your brothers." Splinter told Leo " But you heard the TV The Shredder's got them I gonna need help." Leo said to his Sensei "What do you want me to do about that?" Splinter asked "N-nevermind." Leo replied._

_Splinter left to meditate again. Leo just sat there for a little bit staring at the TV 'Space heros' . Leo talked to himself "I'm gonna need lots of help." Leo said to himself. There was a flash of lighting , Leo coughed cause after the lighting came smoke. Leo looked up to see Captain Ryan standing in front of him. Leo stood up "Captain Ryan?" Leo asked walked toward him "How on planet earth did I get here?" C. Ryan asked "I don't know how you got here." Leo replied getting up "Well then kiddet...or whatever you are." C. Ryan said "Oh! Ummm w-well I'm a mutant turtle." Leo told him " Very well...I was about to eat this space chimichanga." C. Ryan held up a frozen chimichanga in a package. Leo just gave him a confused look "You know we have a microwave." Leo pointed out, cause C. Ryan was trying to eat the frozen chimichanga "I don't know what that is kiddet." C. Ryan replied "Seriously? Well I guess that's understandable you've been in space most of your life." Leo said leading him toward the kitchen. C. Ryan looked around and was as curious as a kid on Christmas eve "Ohhhh what is that?" C. Ryan asked pointing to a box of cereal on the counter "That's cereal" Leo replied heating up C. Ryan's chimichanga "WOW! What is that?"C. Ryan asked "That's a sink." Leo replied getting tired from C. Ryan acting like a complete dork ._

_Leo *face palms* "Uhhhhhhhhh..." Leo groaned sitting in a chair at the table. C. Ryan was eating his chimichanga. Master Splinter walked in the kitchen and getting some tea for himself "Leonardo who is our guest?" Splinter asked looking at Captain Ryan. C. Ryan looked up to see Master Splinter "WOOOOW! What is that?" C. Ryan asked mouth full of chimichanga "That's my Sensei." Leo replied "Interesting what is a 'Sensei'?" C. Ryan asked as he finished chewing. Leo *face palms* "I thought I told you to go get your brothers." Splinter said "Uhhh yeah about that I was about to till him showed up." Leo pointed to C. Ryan. Splinter nodded "But you need to save your brothers." Splinter said sternly "Yes Sensei." Leo bowed before leaving "Wait not so fast...Take Captain Ryan with you." Splinter added "Really Sensei?" Leo groaned "Yes." Splinter said plainly "Alright Captain Ryan let's go." Leo said as he pulled C. Ryan up from the chair he was sitting in. _

_At the surface... Leo * face palms* "That's a traffic light." Leo groaned "I. Have. Had. It." Leo *face palms* ...again. Leo and C. Ryan was walking very slowly' cause C. Ryan was always stopping to look at something and ask what it is. Leo was getting tired of this "OHHHHH WHAT IS THAT?" C. Ryan asked "That's. A. Flower." Leo *face palms* "Uhhh we're never gonna get there while your acting like this." Leo groaned. C. Ryan was looking around and saw something "Wooow." C. Ryan pointed to a small figure . Leo turned to try and see what it was "Shhhh." Leo told C. Ryan and pulled him behind him. Leo walked closer to the figure "Well about time." A voice said "Wait you were expecting us?" Leo asked "Yes." It replied "W-who are you?" Leo asked again. The figure came out of the shadows and walked toward Leo and C. Ryan who was looking at another flower. Leo *face palms* and turned around to see the figure right in front of him "*gasps* Karai?" Leo asked._

_Karai nodded and to his surprise she wasn't attacking. Leo looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders and started shaking her" YOU. . HELP. ME." Leo pleaded and was shaking her "Why?" She asked and pushed him away "Captain Ryan is acting like a complete moron." Leo replied "Captain who now?" "Long story. He...well I don't know how he got here. YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Leo started pleading again. Karai leaned on a light pole right behind her "Mmmm What's ..." "WOOOOOW WHAT IS THAT?!" C. Ryan interrupted pointing at the pole. Leo turned to C. Ryan "That's a girl. Her name is Karai" Leo said slowly "No not that." C. Ryan walked over to Karai and pushed her away from the pole "This." C. Ryan pointed to it . Leo *face palms* " That's a light pole." Leo went to help Karai up , cause she fell down when C. Ryan pushed her._

_Leo and Karai just stand other watching C. Ryan go "Ohhh" or "WOOOWW" or asked whatever it was he was looking at. Leo. Has. Had. It. "Alright Captain Ryan we're leaving." Leo said sternly. Before C. Ryan could say anything there was a flash of lighting and it hit Leo , Karai , and C. Ryan. It zapped them on a high mountain in front of a very worn out bridge. At the end of the bridge was a castle ( _**A/n : Ya know Shrek the first** **movie?****Well the castle and bridge looks like that. Yes there is lava.)** "Wooow!" C. Ryan exclaims "What's so amazing about this? There is boiling hot lava down there and it is very narrow not to mention the bridge is very very high." Leo said "Man what is your problem?" Karai asks Leo who looks very nervous "I dunno." Leo replied with a shrug and walked away from the bridge. C. Ryan walked in front of the bridge "Alright kiddets I will go first." C. Ryan told Leo and Karai. C. Ryan takes a step and turns to face Leo and Karai "See kiddets all it takes is a little bit of courrrrrrraaaaggggggeeee." C. Ryan fell through the bridge "Captain Ryan!" Leo yelled as he walked to see him fall "Avenge me!" C. Ryan yells back "Wow. He just fell right through." Karai said.

* * *

Leo got up "Ah!" He looks around "It was just a dream. Just a dream." He tells himself . He falls back asleep.

* * *

**That's all for today. Thanks y'all who reviewed *hugs everybody* reading reviews make me happy. Ooohh man ... I was laughing my head off writing this especially when C. Ryan fell , I mean really imagine it. Sorry about cutting it short :( but never fear my fellow readers ... I will do a part two...please review. **

** Keepin it real**

** _-Leader in blue_**


	5. Leo meets Captain Ryan part 2

**Hi all I'm bacccccckkkk! Miss me? Probably you didn't cause I wasn't gone that long. :( Anyyyywayyys here's part 2 of Leo's dream! Yay!**

**Bon.. oh forget it I'm not that good at french...Enjoy!**

_Leo just stood there shocked. Captain Ryan just fell right through the brigde. Karai got uncomfortable "Is it just me or do I smell dead guy?" She asked. Leo just gave her a death glare "Why would say that? Captain Ryan just died!" Leo replied hotly. Leo turned around to face Karai "I know that's why I said that." She said. Leo just stood there "You have no heart do you?" "I do I just don't use it often." She replied. Leo turned to the brigde "I-I'll go first." He managed to say. Karai just looked at the brigde "Okay." She said. Leo took a deep breath and took a step "AH!" He yelled for no reason. Karai just stared at him blankly "Why did you scream?" She asked. Leo looked at her "Uhhhhh...N-no reason." He replied and continued walking...with his eyes closed. When he felt the ground "Haha YES! If only my brothers were here." He jumped up in the air. Karai was already halfway there. Finally she made it "Haha in your...face b-bridge?" Leo kinda said/asked cause Karai just gave him a confused look. Leo blushed "Let's go find Shredder and my brothers." He replied "Okay ' just one question where will th..." She didn't finish. Leo looked at her "What?" He asked. She pointed to a figure right behind him. Leo turned around to see Captain Ryan?_

_Leo POV_

_I turned around to see Captain Ryan? I thought he died. I didn't know what to do or say "AHHHHH!" I screamed "CAPTAIN RYAN IS A G-GHOST!" I yelled pointing to him. Karai just looked at me "WHY ARE SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL! MAN UP!" She yelled and took me and slapped my face.I just stood there shocked of her actions "That's right kiddet." I heard a voice say. I turned around again to see C. Ryan...well more like Ghost Ryan. I just looked at him "I-i thought you were dead." I said "Well I thought so to." He replied. There was silence "I would prefer if you were still in the lava." Karai said coldly. She turned around "Well is that my fault?" C. Ryan asked "Maybe." She replied "Okay okay enough." I said. Karai turned back to me and C. Ryan looked at me too "I have to find my brothers...Wait scratch that First we have to find Shredder, Second we take him out , and third we find my brothers , then we're home free." I said. Karai just looked at me...again "Alright , but what about Captain dead guy? I mean he's a ghost he can't do anything." She asked pointing to C. Ryan who was walking through walls "Kiddets look at what I can do!" He said as he walked through a wall and came back. Karai gave me a look "Uhhhh I don't know...Maybe Donnie can fix him." I said "But Donnie isn't here right now so we're gonna have to deal with it." I added. Karai just rolled her eyes "Captain Ryan! Let's go!" I yelled "I'm coming kiddets!" He yelled back._

_We have been walking for what seemed like hours. Except for C. Ryan he was well ya know floating. Karai was getting tired and so was I. We were looking for a door "Kiddets I think I found something." I heard c. Ryan say. We walked over to him "That's a wrapper." I said plainly and I also added a *face palm*. Karai just looked at me and walked over to C. Ryan "Ya know what?" She asked C. Ryan "What?" C. Ryan asked "You're a dork." She replied coldly "What's a 'dork'?" He asked and this time Karai *face palms*. I just couldn't wait till we find my brothers. I just started walking "Let's just find my brothers." I said. Karai and C. Ryan started following._

**-A few hours of walking and face palms** **later-**

_"How long till we find them?" Karai asked "I dunno." Leo replied "Just look for a door." He added. Karai rolled her eyes. C. Ryan spotted something...again "Kiddets I found something!" C. Ryan yelled "I hope it isn't trash." Karai said coldly "Trust me." He replied "I don't cause your dead." She said "Okay that's enough." Leo said "Alright what is it?" Leo asked "This." C. Ryan said pointing to a door. Leo stood there "It's a door." Leo said "I don't know what that is." C. Ryan said. Karai rolled her eyes. Leo had an idea "Captain Ryan would you go through the door and come back and tell us what is in there?" Leo asked "Sure kiddets , be right back." He said as he went through the door. C. Ryan came back a few seconds later "Well?" Leo asked "There was three of you." He said not sure how to word it. Leo just stood there a little confused. Karai rolled her eyes "I think he's trying to say that your brothers are in there." She said. Leo blushed and mentally *face palms* for not getting what he said. Leo kicked down the door , he walked in to find no Shredder around , Karai and C. Ryan followed. He saw his brothers on chains "Leo?" They all said "GUYS! Y'ALL ARE ALIVE!" Leo yelled and went to cut off their chains that was holding them up. C. Ryan and Karai just was on guard duty__. After Raph , Donnie , and Mikey was off the chains "Where is Shredder?" Leo asked "Umm hehe..." Was Mikey's reply "Uhhhh..." Was Donnie's reply "He found out that you where coming and jumped out of the window and into the lava he went." Raph replied coolly "Wow. Didn't see that comin'." Karai said walking toward them and so was C. Ryan. Donnie noticed C. Ryan "Umm who's your friend?" He asked "Captain Ryan." Leo replied "Well more like a dead version." Karai added "What happened to Captain Ryan?" Donnie asked "Umm..." "He fell through a bridge." Karai answered for Leo. Raph looked at Karai "You just love to put your two sense in don't you?" Raph asked "I try." She replied "Well back to Captain Ryan Donnie do you think can fix him?" Leo asked "Sure." Donnie replied with a smile "Well let's head home I'm STARVING!" Mikey yelled "Okay , but first Karai ya wanna come with us?" Leo asked Karai "Yes. I want to see my real father." She replied._

**-In the lair-**

_"I still don't trust her." Raph whispered "I don't see why you still don't trust her." Leo said. Karai heard this "Ya know I can hear y'all whispering , right?" Karai asked "Uhhh..yeah." Leo replied with a weak smile. Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey ran into the kitchen "FINALLY! I'M SOOO HUNGRY!" Mikey yelled. Donnie went to fix C. Ryan , which was an easy fix. Leo and Raph went to tell Sensei about Karai. Master Splinter had just finished meditating "Leonardo have you found your brothers?" He asked "Yes Sensei ...and I got a little surprise." Leo replied with a smile "What is it?" Splinter asked. Karai who was behind Leo stepped from behind him. Karai walked toward Splinter and hugged him " Father." She said. Splinter hugged her back "Karai , May I speak with you?" He asked walking toward the dojo "Yes Father." Karai replied following him. Leo was tired from all that happened "Ahhhh...It's all finally over." Leo signed. _

_Leo's POV_

_Not bad , rescuing my brothers , and getting Karai back. Shredder's dead...I think. Captain Ryan is back to normal and Donnie somehow got Captain Ryan back in the TV. Donnie wouldn't say anything about it. Oh well...life is good._

-**In Leo's bedroom-**

Mikey was trying to hold back his laughs. He was recording Leo cause He started screaming like a little girl and Leo was also talking in his sleep "Wait till I show the guys this." Mikey said trying his best to stop laughing.

**The end! Tada hope y'all enjoyed part 2 of Leo's dream. Thanks to all the people who Raph's nightmare I-i mean dream. hehe Please review.**


	6. The nightmare

**Hi peoples! The Leader in blue is back...with a new chapter! Oh! Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

Raph the turtle I fully don't understand is sleeping. I bet y'all are wondering what he dreams about...well I'll show ya...

_"Raph why didn't you listen?" Leo asked as he helped Donnie carry Raph to the shellraiser. Raph got shot by the Kraang's newest weapon , which Donnie had no idea what it does. So he had to take him to his lab to find out what it does...little did they know. The kraang knew what it does though._

_-**In the lair-**_

_Donnie and Leo set Raph on the table. Donnie went to the computers "I wanna run some tests on him." Donnie said grabbing some tools "Okay , let us know when you're done." Leo said getting Mikey and leaving. Donnie ran the tests "Donnie you done?" Leo asked walking in "Yeah." Donnie replied looking at the computers. Leo walked in "What's wrong?" Leo asked "Ummm...I couldn't find anything." Donnie replied still looking computer. Mikey walked in "Hey you done? I don't care if you aren't cause I coming in anyways!" Mikey sortof yelled and asked "Yes Mikey I'm done." Donnie replied looking at Mikey "Soooo what's wrong with him?" Mikey asked looking at the sleeping Raph "I don't know Mikey , everything seems normal." Donnie replied. Leo and Mikey just stood there looking at Raph._

**_-Raph's_**_ **POV-**_

_I opened my eyes and a bright light shined in my eyes so I closed them. I heard voices they sounded like Leo's and Donnie's "Well all we have to wait til he wakes up." Donnie said "Alright then we ask him?" Leo asked "Yep." Donnie replied. I tried opening my eyes again and my eyes adjusted to the light "Raph." Leo asked "Yeah?" I asked "How are you feeling?" Donnie asked walking toward me "Yeah." I replied and got off the table , then that's when it hit me , I felt weird. I felt very very very weird , then I felt dizzy and I blackout "Raph!" I heard one of my brothers say. I opened my eyes and I was on the table again "Raph are you okay?" Leo asked. I didn't answer I started to get that weird feeling...again. Leo just stared at me "Raph?" He asked. Donnie walked in "Oh, Raph you're awake!" Donnie said. I just sat there quietly , then without thinking I started singing_

**_" I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath _**

**_Scared to rock the boat and make a mess_**

**_So I sat quietly , agreed politely _**

**_I guess that forgot_**_ I_**_ had a choice _**

**_I let you push me past the breaking point_**

**_I stood for nothing , so I fell for everything_**

**_You held me down , but I got up_**

**_Already brushing off the dust_**

**_You hear my voice , you hear my sound_**

**_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_**

**_You held me down , but I got up_**

**_Get ready cause I've had enough_**

**_I see it all , I see it now_**

**_I got the eye of the turtle , a ninja _**

**_Dancing through TCRI_**

**_Cause I am a ninja and you're gonna hear me ROAR_**

**_Louder , louder than SPIKE!_**

**_Cause I'm a ninja and you're gonna hear me ROAR_**

**_YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!_**

**_Now floating like a butterfly_**

**_Stinging like a bee I earned my sais_**

**_I went from zero , to my own hero _**

**_You held me down , but I got up_**

**_Already brushing off the dust_**

**_You hear my voice , you hear my sound_**

**_You held me down , but I got up_**

**_Like thunder gonna shake the ground_**

**_You held me down , but I got up_**

**_Get ready cause I've had enough_**

**_I see it all , I see it now_**

**_I got the eye of the turtle , a ninja_**

**_Dancing through TCRI_**

**_Cause I am a ninja , and you're gonna hear me ROAR_**

**_Louder , louder than SPIKE!" _**_I finished then I looked at my brothers. They were shocked at what I did "I'm soooo glad that I got that on video! YouTube it goes!" Mikey yelled "Mikey! You're turtles we're supposed stay hidden." Leo said "Ooohhh yeah , he he I forgot." Mikey replied. I got off the table I was standing on. Donnie and Leo just watched me "What?!" I asked "Why?" Donnie asked mouth hung open "I dunno , but guess what?" I said "What?" Leo and Donnie said. I smirked "YOU'RE GONNA HEAR ME ROAR!" I yelled and walked off. I turned around their mouth wide open. I walked through the lair and saw April walk out of the dojo "Wow." I said "What?" She asked wiping her sweat she was practicing with Master Splinter "Helloooo?" She waved her hands in my face "What?" I asked "You said 'Wow' and I asked 'What'." She replied "Oh yeah , You young Missy need a bath or shower. It doesn't matter which one you take just take one." I said shoving her in the bathroom. _

_She left her weapon (A/n : I don't know what it is called so I'm gonna call it a fan. Lol) I picked it up and opened it up. I walked in the Living room "Hey guys." I said "Hey Raph." Leo said staring at me "What?" I asked "Why do you have April's weapon?" He asked "I dunno...maybe because..."I said "What?" He asked "I'm so pretty , oh so pretty , so pretty and witty and bright!" I yelled and then I threw it. Leo just fainted "Well , don't judge me because I'm beautiful." I said walking off. I started humming a song , then I went to Donnie's lab "Oh hey Raph." He said he was on his computer "Hey." I replied then without thinking I started singing again... and dance ... a little_

"**Tell me everything that happened.**

**Tell me everything you saw.**

**They had light inside their eyes.**

**They had light inside their eyes.**

**Did you see the closing window?**

**Did you hear the slamming door?**

**They moved forward and my heart died.**

**They moved forward and my heart died.**

**Please , Please Tell me what they looked like**

**Did they seem afraid of you?**

**They were kids that I once knew.**

**They were kids that I once knew.**

**I can say it but you won't believe me.**

**You say you do but you don't deceive me.**

**It's hard to know they're out there.**

**It's hard to know that you still care.**

**I can say it but you won't believe me.**

**You say you do but you don't deceive me.**

**Dead hearts are everywhere.**

**Dead hearts are everywhere"** _I finished , and looked at Donnie he had his mouth dropped to the floor "What?" I asked "Why do you keep on singing?" He asked "I dunno." I replied "Was that 'Dead hearts?" Donnie asked "I dunno" I replied shrugging my shoulders , then he wanted to do one more test I said 'Okay' and here I am waiting on the results. Leo and Mikey was waiting too. Donnie walked in trying to hold back laughs "I found out that Raph t-thinks ...he's a ...HAHA... a ..girl..HAHAHA!" Donnie finally said. They all started laughing , I blushed "You can fix this...right?" I asked Donnie "Yeah but not today!" He replied and started laughing._

"AH!" Raph screamed waking up "Man, that was a nightmare." He said to himself then looked at the clock 9:30am "I'm gonna get up and forget that ever happened." He said and walked out of his room.

**Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review , I do not own "Roar" By - Katy perry I also don't own "Dead hearts" By - stars.**

**Keepin it real****  
**

**_ -Leader in blue_**


	7. The end?

**AHHHH! So many reviews! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! *High three* I have a surprise for y'all.**

**Ahem...On with the story. ;)**

* * *

_Previously : _"AH!" Raph screamed waking up "Man, that was a nightmare." He said to himself. He looked at the clock 9:30am "I'm gonna get up and forget that ever happened." He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Raph walked out of his room. He heard laughs coming from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen , only to see Mikey and Donnie laughing their shells off. Leo he was blushing "It's not my fault!" Leo said "Oh yes , it is." Mikey said waving his T-phone in Leo's face. Donnie was laughing really hard "Ohhh Leo...I...can't ... believe...this!" Donnie said laughing. Leo saw Raph "Oh! Raph you're awake." He said "What the shell is going on?" Raph asked "Oh! Don't get me started!" Mikey laughed. Donnie grabbed Mikey's T-phone "Leo...h-he...was screaming like a little girl , and talking in his...sleep." Donnie said in between laughs. Raph just stood there. Mikey got up off the floor , which fell down laughing "I got it on VIDEO! You wanna see?" Mikey asked "Don't." Leo said coldly "I don't care , I'm gonna show him anyways. HAHAHA!" Mikey said and he grabbed his T-phone from Donnie who was watching the video...again.

Mikey showed Raph the video "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They burst out laughing. Mikey fell on the floor...again. Raph was laughing hard , too "GEEZ , Leo. So much for 'Fearless Leader'. Am I right?" Raph teased Leo. Leo was as redder than Raph's mask "FOR THE LAST TIME IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Leo yelled "Suuuurrreee." Mikey said getting up. Raph sat down at the table "Haha...Man that was funny." Raph said. Mikey sat down too "I know right...Man I wish I could put this on You Tube." Mikey smiled. That reminded Raph of his '_Nightmare'. _Donnie got up "Ah , Laughs are good for the soul." Donnie said and got something to eat. Leo just went to his room "I'm gonna meditate." Leo said and shut his door.

Master Splinter woke up. Cause he heard all the laughter coming from the kitchen "What's going on in here?" He asked "Oh. I recorded Leo screaming like a little girl and I showed Raph , Leo , and Donnie...Then we all started laughing up a storm. Welll...except for Leo." Mikey replied "Where is Leonardo?" Splinter asked "He went to meditate." Donnie replied getting a pizza heated up. Master Splinter nodded. He went to Leo's room and knocked on the door. Leo heard the knock "May I come in?" Splinter asked "Sensei. Yes you can." Leo replied and went to get the door. Splinter came in "What is the matter , Leonardo?" Splinter asked "Sensei. I-it's really nothing." Leo replied with a smile "My son , I know is it your brothers. Isn't it?" Splinter asked "*sigh* Yes , Sensei." Leo sighed in defeat. Splinter talked to Leo for some time.

**-Back to Raph , Donnie , and Mikey...in the kitchen-**

"Mannn. I still don't believe it." Donnie said taking another bite "I mean it. Y'all should've been there." Mikey said grabbing his third slice of pizza "Yeah whatever." Raph said. Mikey started laughing "Why are you laughing?" Raph asked "I dunno. I'm made to laugh." Mikey replied. Donnie rolled his eyes , so did Raph "What?" Mikey asked "You would never ever ever understand." Donnie replied. Mikey just sat there eating his pizza. Raph got up , after he finished. He sat down on the beanbag and read his comic. Donnie and Mikey were still talking...In the kitchen.

**-Back to just Donnie and Mikey-**

"Are you suuuuurrrreeee?" Mikey asked slowly "Yes. For the hundred millionth time." Donnie replied. Mikey sat back down "I'll never be like y'all. I wanna stay like...err...MMEEEE!" Mikey yelled "It's true , everybody matures. Sometime in their life." Donnie replied "I WANNA STAY CRAZY AND LOCO AND...AND YOUNG.I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Mikey yelled "OKAY! Enough. Gosh. You are. End of story Bye bye. See ya later." Donnie said walking off to his lab , leaving Mikey just in the kitchen...alone. Finally he got bored and decided to pull a prank on Raph. Mikey grabbed a water ballon **(A/n : Where does he keep 'em? I'm talking about the water ballons. Lol)**

-**Back to Leo and Master Splinter-**

"That's why you need to just stay calm. Got it?" Splinter asked "Yes Sensei. Thank you." Leo replied "Your welcome , my son." Splinter put a paw on his shoulder and left. Leo meditated some more.

**-Back to Mikey and Raph-**

Mikey was about to throw the water ballon. There was a big **BANG!** Mikey heard it "Guys I heard something!" He yelled running out of his hiding place "We heard it , too." Raph replied getting up. Donnie came out of his lab "What's going on?" Donnie asked "I dunno. I heard a big BOOM." Mikey replied. Raph went to get Leo "Hey Leo!" Raph yelled " What?" Leo said calmly "Come out here." Raph replied "OR I will bring down the door." Raph added. Leo came out "What?" Leo asked "Ask Mikey." Raph replied. Leo went to find Mikey. Mikey was in the kitchen he stood still. Leo went to the kitchen Raph and Donnie followed "Mikey what's the big deal?" Leo asked. Mikey pointed to the table. Leo looked and saw "S-shedder?" Leo asked "I have come to destroy you turtles. Once and for all." Shredder said coldly. They all froze.

* * *

"NO! My...sons." Splinter said to himself. Splinter looked around and saw he was in his room "It was all a dream?" He talked to himself. Leo heard him yell and ran to Splinter's door and knocked on it "Sensei? Are you alright?" Leo asked. Splinter got up "It was a dream." He said to himself "Yes. Leonardo I'm fine." Splinter said opening his door.

* * *

**What do y'all think I did Splinter's dream too. Aren't I an awesome author? Jk. Please review. Okay next chapter is the real deal. **

** Keepin' it real**

** _-Leader in blue_**


	8. The End (For real)

**Okay , So I'm guessing that some of y'all got confused , cause of the last chapter.I will do my best to explain. Okay? Here we go.**

**The beginning of the story (****_When Mikey shows the video to his brothers) _****and the end (****_When Splinter screams and Leo comes to see what's wrong) _****Was what really what happened. In the middle of the story , ya know when Shredder comes in.(****_This is where it get's confusing stay with me)_**** is what ****_Master Splinter_**** dreams.**** If you still don't get it let me know , or PM me and I'll explain.**

**Anywayyyyssss...On with the story...****_But at last we come to the final chapter..._**

* * *

_Previously : _ "It was a dream." He said to himself "Yes Leonardo. I'm fine." Splinter said opening his door.

* * *

"Okay Sensei." Leo replied. Splinter walked out of his room. Leo just stood there "So Sensei. How did you sleep?" Leo asked "I had a nightmare. It was about you and your brothers." Splinter said walking towards to kitchen "I sort of had a nightmare." Leo said not wanting to tell him what it was about. Splinter nodded when he arrived in the kitchen. Mikey , Donnie and Raph were laughing really hard. Leo know why they were laughing. Which made him blush "What is so funny?" Splinter asked "LEO!" Mikey yelled and fell in the floor laughing. Splinter looked at Leo was red as a tomatoe "What about Leonardo?" Splinter asked. Donnie stopped laughing "He talked in his sleep and...He yelled like a little girl." Donnie replied calmly. Splinter looked at Leo again "I see , and you laugh about it." Splinter said "No. You're crying about it. Cause we laughed to hard." Mikey said laughing. Raph stopped laughing " Sorry Sensei." Raph said looking down at the table.

Splinter nodded "Soooo How about we change the subject?" Donnie suggested "I guess. Leo..What did you dream about?" Mikey asked smiling "Is it any of your concern?" Leo looked at Mikey "Maybe." Mikey replied shrugged "Uhh. It was just a nightmare. That's all I'm gonna say." Leo crossed his arms "Suuuurrree." Mikey said "Oh! I know why don't you tell everybody what you dreamed." Leo stated "Okay. I dreamed about meeting this guy named 'Jim' and he and his friend came to the lair and we partied. Oh! You and Raph and Donnie went to get LOTS of pizza and we all had a pizza fight. Oh! Not to mention Master Splinter called me awesome. *sighs* Those were good times. Good times." Mikey sighed "Wow." Raph said plainly "That's not all. But y'all couldn't handle my awesomeness." Mikey said "Really?" Raph asked "Really really." Mikey replied "I'll show ya really." Raph said getting up out of his chair "Ah! Dude I was just kiddin' ya know." Mikey pleaded "I know. But it's more fun to hit you then say 'Whatever' and walk anyway." Raph smirked "Ah!" Mikey yelled and covered his head. Yes, Raph hit his head "Well Raph why don't you tell everybody what you dreamt about." Leo said "I-i ..." Raph said trying to find the right words to say "Yeahhhh?" Mikey said slowly "I forgot what I dreamt okay?" Raph replied sternly "Why do I have to tell y'all anyways?" Raph stated "I dunno. Cause I would probably embrass you." Donnie crossed his arms "Oh really? You tell us what you dream about smart mouth." Raph smriked.

Donnie's eyes went wide "O-okay. I dreamt about building a gun , and I shot April with it and she...mmmm...she started to get really annoying." Donnie smiled. He wouldn't really tell the whole truth. Everyone looked at him blankly "So you dreamt that shot your giiirrrrllllffrriiieeennnddd." Mikey said "She's not my girlfriend, Mikey!" Donnie said getting up "Suuurreee." Mikey smiled "Hey! Your the one who dreams about pizza." Donnie stated "And?" Mikey asked. Donnie shook his head "Time to ask Leo." Raph turned around to Leo "What?! I told y'all I'm not going too." Leap crossed his arms. Raph smirked evilly "Was Karai in your dream , lover boy?" Raph asked "Mmm..." Leo looked at the ground "Uh-huh. Exactly what I thought." Raph nodded with a smirk.

Mikey looked at Donnie and Leo "So if I'm correct. Leo and Donnie both of them dreamt about their girlfriends." Mikey smiled. Donnie gave a death glare. Leo just blushed even harder. Splinter shook his head.

* * *

**Just so y'all guys know I love 'Apriltello' and 'Leoari'. I know it was short ,but hey it was the last chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I know it wasn't perfection , hey we're only human. Thanks to all my reviewers. I got more reviews than I expected. Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed this story as much as I did. Until next story. ;)**

** Like a turtle do **

** -Leader in blue **


End file.
